The present invention generally relates to a universal joint for use in a driveline of a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a universal joint equipped with a mechanism for securing a bearing cup assembly to a cruciform trunnion.
As is commonly known, universal joints are used in motor vehicle driveline applications for interconnecting a pair of rotary shafts and permitting changes in angularity therebetween. Many conventional universal joints include a pair of bifurcated yokes which are secured to the rotary shafts. The bifurcated yokes are interconnected by a spider or a cruciform for rotation about independent axes. The cruciform includes four orthogonal trunnions with each opposing pair of axially aligned trunnions mounted in a pair of aligned bores formed in the bifurcated yokes. Typically, a bearing cup is secured in each bore and a bearing assembly is retained in the bearing cup such that each yoke is supported for pivotal movement relative to one of the pairs of trunnions. In addition, it is known to use a thrust washer between the trunnion and the bearing cup to absorb the radially-directed thrust forces which may occur therebetween.
During assembly of the universal joint, difficulties may arise when attempting to couple the bearing assemblies to the bifurcated yokes. Typically, each bearing assembly, thrust washer and bearing cup are positioned on a trunnion but not positively retained thereto. During the assembly process, the bearing cup and bearing assembly may be accidentally disrupted and separated from the trunnion. Gravitational forces may also cause separation of the components during the assembly process. Possible bearing contamination and loss of productivity may result. In some instances, extraneous straps, nets or other packaging are used to retain the bearing cup assemblies in place during shipping and handling. These straps must be removed and discarded by the end user requiring expense of time and cost. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a universal joint having bearing cup assemblies which are retained on the trunnions without the use of external discardable devices.